Dragonball Z vs Mortal Kombat
by Segomo
Summary: The Title says it all,basically the story is about,Vegeta,and Goku,and their fight against the Emperor Shao Kahn,and his warriors.The rating is mostly for some language, but thats it.Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved, those are the properties of Funimation, and Midway.

Dragonball Z vs Mortal Kombat chapter 1

On a planet near the center of the universe two of the greatest warriors of all time were facing off...

Vegeta was pissed, he had come to settle the score with Kakarot, but he seemed to be able to predict his every move. He looked around him, trying to find something that might offer an advantage. They were in the middle of a wide canyon, with rocks blackened with age, and steep cliffs to either side. _Damn, nothing_, Vegeta thought, _shit, here he comes again_. Suddenly Vegeta was knocked into one of the protruding cliff-faces by a very large boot to his face.

"That's enough Vegeta, its time to surrender", Goku said. It wouldn't do any good and Goku knew it. _Vegeta's stubborn as an ox and ten times as tough, _Goku thought_._ "GALIK-GUN!", suddenly a large, bright, purple-pink beam shot from under the rubble Vegeta occupied. Goku was ready for this, and yelled "KA-MA-HA-MA-**HA!!**" as he shot his own silver-white beam to challenge Vegeta's. The two collided mid-air, and the two went back, and forth for a few minutes before they both exploded. Vegeta went even further into the planets crust, but Goku was able to hold his place aloft, above the canyon, looking out to either side, was a barren wasteland. Goku frowned; it was a wasteland the two of them had created. Goku was able to convince Vegeta to come here because, it was the only planet with a suitable atmosphere far enough away from any civilization. There may have possibly been some life left on this planet, but not anymore, _and there never will be now, _Goku thought_. _Goku was brought back from his reverie, by Vegeta finally blasting his way out of the mountain of rocks he was under, then he leapt into the air, directly across from Goku.

_No, this can't be, _Vegeta thought, _I am the Prince of all Saiy-jins, I am an elite, I cannot be beaten._ "Fine, if I can't beat you no one will!" Vegeta said. "What the hell are you talking about, you must realize, you can't beat me" Goku said, "Besides, the universe needs you, Earth needs you, **BULMA NEEDS YOU!!!**". Vegeta wasn't listening, he was silently powering up for his newest technique, though it would take his own life it was guaranteed to beat him, he used it for the first time against Buu, but now he had perfected it. "AAAARGGH!! It's the end for you, Kakarot! I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind, along with this wretched excuse for a planet!!!" Vegeta said. "What!!" Goku said, _he can't_ _be serious, not even he is that stupid, _Goku thought. "Vegeta! You gotta listen to reason! Your gonna destroy us both!" Goku said. "**THEN SO BE IT!!!**" Vegeta said.

_Gotta think of something quick, _Goku thought. Then he got it. _Have to stall for time to gather energy though, _Goku thought. "Think about your family!" Goku said, still stalling for time. "That's just it Kakarot, my family is dead, all of planet Vegeta was destroyed, but that's not even it" Vegeta said. "I'm tired of fighting Kakarot. It may be hard to believe but it is true. I'm getting old, and I just can't handle the thought of Bulma, Trunks, or Bra ever getting injured, I just can't Kakarot" Vegeta said. "Because, of all the fights we have won, enemies are coming just to challenge us, not because their evil, not because they wish to rule the galaxy, they just wish to beat us, and I'm not going to let my family get hurt because of me, and if that means destroying both of us, then so be it, at least it'll be over." Vegeta said. _Come on just a little longer, _Goku thought. "Now, prepare to die!" Vegeta said. "AARRGH! **ARMAGEDDON!!!**". _That's it, its time, _Goku thought, his plan was to create a gigantic energy shield that would engulf both him and Vegeta, and the Planet itself keeping the brunt of the explosion in the vacuum of space. "Alright" Goku said "AARRGH! **ENERGY SHIELD!!!**"

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Rayden yelled out of nowhere, in that way that only he can, so that it seems to echo through everything. He shot a large lightning bolt at Vegeta, stopping his attack and creating a very large explosion that sent him flying into the side of the canyon.

_What The Hell!!! Where the Hell did that old man come from, and more importantly, how'd he do that to VEGETA!_, all these thoughts and more went through Goku's mind as he saw the old man disappear, and reappear, by Vegeta's growing rubble pile on foot.

"The two of you, are going to compete in a tournament called Mortal Kombat." Rayden said. "Which means I cannot have you killing each other before hand" Rayden continued. "Look, I don't care why you're here, or what you cant have, but your gonna pay for that Old Man!" Vegeta said. He managed to slide out from under the rocks he was covered with, and ran at Rayden but, when he tried to punch him something unexpected happened, the Armageddon technique had taken its toll on him, and when he launched his fist, his arm was caught in mid-flight, and he was flipped completely over, hitting his back hard on the rock underneath. As Vegeta looked up, Rayden's eyes lit up with electricity.

"AARRGH!" Vegeta growled as he got up, holding his back. "Fine, I give up, what is it you want old man?" Vegeta said.

"Your world is but one of many realms, one of them is a forsaken world called Outworld, ruled by an immortal, who has crowned himself Emperor." Rayden said. "Now he seeks a new world to conquer and enslave." Rayden continued. "Wait a minute, if he's so powerful, why doesn't he just invade us?" Goku said. "Yeah, the Saiy-jins would already have conquered this world by now." Vegeta said, through clenched teeth, as he got up. "To enter the realm of Earth, the Emperor's demon sorcerer Shang-Tsung, and his warriors had to win ten straight Mortal-Kombats" Rayden said. "They had won nine, when a young man came, who went by the name of liu Kang, he defeated the sorcerer and ever since being so close to total domination, the Emperor, has dreamed of conquering once again, and so, has set his sights on this world." Rayden said.

"Great, so now, let me get this straight." Vegeta said. "We're supposed to fight in this tournament and defeat this Emperor, and we're safe, sounds easy to me." Vegeta said.

"If only it were so simple" Rayden said. "but, it is now known that one of your greatest enemies, the alien sorceror, Babidi, has escaped from what you call, the Other World, and has joined forces with the Emperor." Rayden said.

"But what would Babidi want from an Out World Emperor?" Goku said. "The Emperor Shao-Kahn has made a deal with Babidi, in return for Babidi using his Majin magics, to strengthen Shao-Kahn's fighters, and win his tournament, he has promised that he will revive Babidi's father" Rayden said.

"Great, if I remember right about what that Majin shit did to me, then we are in trouble." Vegeta said. "Your probly right about that Vegeta" Goku said.

"You and your friends will meet my fighters, at the World Martial Arts tournament on your world, ten years from now" Rayden said. "There, you will compete against one another, to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses..."Rayden said as he disappeared just as suddenly as he came in the first place.

"Well, I guess we better tell the others but, what did he mean by ten years? The World Martial Arts Tournament is next month." Goku said. "Use your head Kakarot, he means the one after this next one." Vegeta said. "Ha, yeah I guess I didn't remember, cause, I rarely enter two in a row." Goku said. "Hey Vegeta, why the sudden change of heart, I mean, not fifteen minutes ago, you were ready to kill me?" Goku said. "Well, the Old Man, convinced me that there is still some evil out there that isn't just trying to challenge us, that the majority will hurt my family whether I'm there or not, besides, I can still beat you in the Tournament, Kakarot." Vegeta said. "Keep dreamin' Vegeta..."

Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction, so, go easy on me. I would like a review though, but, please, no flaming. Also, because, I wasn't to fond of GT, this is set right after Goku, and Vegeta beat Buu, and right before the tournament where they meet Buu reincarnated. I hope to post regularly, if people like it, Enjoy!


	2. Dragonball Z vs Mortal Kombat chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved.

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't posted yet, but with school and Football starting I really haven't had time.

Mortal Kombat vs Dragonball Z Chapter 2 

Two days before Goku and Vegeta's fight, a dark sorcerer waits, with a dark purpose...

_Where is he_?! Babidi thought,_ He should have been here an hour ago, Damn it_! Babidi had been contacted by a man named Shao Kahn, and was told that he would be in his palace...with an offer. He came with his new team of fighters, all had shiny new black M's on their heads, one in particular, named Freeza, had so much evil in him, that he had become far more powerful than Buu ever dreamed of being. His team had single handedly blasted their way through the gateway, and now, here he was, in the living world again._ And I'll be dead again if this Emperor doesn't hurry up, _Babidi thought.

He, looked around, they were in a large room surrounded by a moat of fire. In the center was a circle, in it was a strange looking dragon. He was awoken from his reverie by the door opening out came a tall man in a skull mask, followed by a four-armed woman, two ninjas, one yellow, the other red, and, last, a very large, half-man-half-horse, with horns on his head. "Your late!" Babidi said, through clenched teeth. "No, I decide who's late!" Shao Kahn said.

"Whatever, just tell me your offer." Babidi said. "Alright, I will" Shao Kahn said, "You must know that your quest to revive your father has failed, your monster betrayed you, and then he was defeated by a monkey". Babidi knew this already, and he didn't want to hear it. "Look, if all your going to do is insult me then I'm leaving!" Babidi said. "Fine, but I believe that you'd wish to hear what else I have to say" Shao Kahn said. "And why is that?" Babidi said. "Because, it has to do with your father" Shao Kahn said.

"Go, on" Babidi said, _What does he know about my father? _Babidi thought. "I have the power to revive him" Shao Kahn said. "Wh...But...how" Babidi said, he was stunned speechless, his mind just went blank. "If you do something for me first, of course."

Shao Kahn said. "And what would that be" Babidi said. "There is a tournament called Mortal Kombat, I wish to use it to gain access to the realm in which this Goku lives and conquer it, I wish for you to use your magics to win it for me, but first I must have a sample of your power". At this, all the warriors, with the exeception of Scorpion began to laugh.

"Fine, just choose the place" Babidi said, _This is it, Babidi thought, this man can revive my father, and finally my life's goal will be complete, and we can rule as father and son._

"How about right here" Shao Kahn said, and with that he slammed his hammer upon the dragon circle, and suddenly Blue light came pouring out of it, while it grew larger. The red ninja, called Ermac jumped upon it, and began showing off some of his moves. "The rules are simple, If either fighter is forced out of the ring then that fighter loses, if either fighter gives up, then that fighter loses, and last if any fighter is K.O'ed then that fighter loses" Shao Kahn said. "Again, Fine by me" Babidi said, "Cell, **CRUSH'IM!!!**"

"**WITH PLESURE!**" Cell said, as he began powering up." **ROUND ONE, FIGHT!!!**" Shao Kahn yelled, and the match began.

Ermac lashed out at Cell with thousands of punches and kicks, Cell was able to dodge and block all of them, and Ermack, realizing that his attack wasn't working, jumped backwards to the other side of the ring, and launched a large green ball, at Cell, and Cell countered, yelling "**MASENKO-HA!!!**" and a bright yellow beam engulfed the green ball, creating a large explosion, Cell then leapt in the air and kicked Ermack right in the face, sending him to floor of the circle.

Ermack quickly got up, but Cell was ready for him, and yelled "**SPEACIAL BEAM CANNON!!!**" and a spiraling yellow-red beam shot from his finger-tips, blasting a hole in Ermack's shoulder, and he then fell to the floor out side the circle.

"**CELL WINS!!!...FLAWLESS VICTORY!!!...ROUND TWO, FIGHT!!!**" Shao Kahn yelled.

Ermack got up, hit the floor, jumped onto the circle, his gaping wound still gushing blood. Cell immediately fired several small blasts, they all hit their target, but Ermack was able to stand his ground this time. Ermack then split into two, and ran at Cell.

Cell ducked the punch from the first one, and upper cutted the second one causing him to disappear. Cell them leapt into the air.

Cell then yelled "**GALIK-GUN!!!**" then a purple beam blasted Ermack, knocking him out.

"**CELL WINS!!!...FLAWLESS VICTORY!!!...FINISH HIM!!!**" Shao Kahn yelled

Cell then leapt into the air, once again, and yelled "**KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!!!**" and a gigantic silver-white beam obliterated every cell in Ermack's body.

"**ERMACK...YOUR SOUL IS MINE!!!**" Shao Kahn yelled, and a green, screaming spirit then leapt into Shao Kahn's eye ball, from where Ermack's body once occupied.

"Well, was that a good enough sample, Shao Kahn" Babidi said. "Yes, it was" Shao Kahn said. "Then we have a deal" Babidi said. "Agreed, my tournament, for your father." Shao Kahn said, as he extended his hand. Babidi took it and laughed his maniacal laugh...after all, he was getting his revenge.

Author's Note: sorry this one's a little on the short side, but it's mostly just some background info. Be sure to R&R Chapter 3.


	3. Dragonball Z vs Mortal Kombat chapter 3

Dragonball Z vs Mortal Kombat Chapter 3 

By: Charlie Atwell

On a small blue planet, in an insignificant part of the universe, a grizzled warrior

awakens…

**"DAD,GET UP!!!" **Trunks yelled, "Dad, your gonna wanna see this! **GET UP!!!**". "Alright, Alright, I'm up" Vegeta said. "What is it boy?!" Vegeta said again, as he got out of bed. "Trunks wants you to see sometin' on the T.B", Vegeta's three year old daughter, Bra, said. "Is that so?" Vegeta said as he looked on the t.v, there was a bleach-blond, nearly bald man, with sunglasses on it. "Get ready for the fight of the century!!!", the man said, "The Champion of Champions tournament, will be held in two weeks!! All the greatest warriors on the planet will be there, for only fighters who have made it to the finals of previous tournaments will be allowed to enter.", the man continued.

_That's intresting,_ Vegeta thought, _Maybe I should enter this tournament. Kakarot will surely be there._ "Dad? Have you ever made it to the finals?" Trunks asked. "Yes, but if you remember we didn't finish the tournament because Buu attacked." Vegeta answered. As he sat at the table, in the kitchen, which was domed and white, like everything else in Capsule corp. Bulma sat his breakfast down in front of him, Eggs, and Bacon. "Are you going to enter?" she said.

"Yes, of course" Vegeta said, as he finished his third helping of Bacon and Eggs. "You sure do eat a lot!!!" Bulma said. "You should be used to it by now" Vegeta said, as he got out of his chair, and put his plate into the sink. "I'm going to the training room, meet me there" Vegeta said. "Thank you would be nice!" Bulma called after him, as she took her apron off. " I want you to cut your hair too! I'm tired of being married to a Vegetable head!" Bulma continued as she followed him to the landed space-craft, that served as Vegeta's training room. Vegeta grunted, in response, as Bulma entered the room. Vegeta smirked as, she entered the white, domed room with the red floor, and Gravity generator, Vegeta laughed inwardly, as she fell face-first on the floor, the gravity was only 2x.

_This is gonna take some work. _Vegeta thought, "Listen to me, if what that Rayden says is true, then Babidi, and that Emperor will be after you, so you'll need to be trained to fight." Vegeta said, as he helped her get her balance. "Me, Fight! You must have lost your mind!" Bulma said. "Kakarot's wife fights, so can you" Vegeta said. "Chi Chi is the daughter of a Giant", Bulma retorted. "That's enough, you will learn to fight, and that's that. I will have no more blubbering.", Vegeta said, "Your in my camp now, and when you enter this room, you are not just my wife, but my pupil, and will be treated as such. Got it!?" Vegeta said. "Y-Yes" Bulma stammered, hesitantly.

"Good" Vegeta said, "Now for your first lesson, I will teach you to use your Ki," He continued. "I don't have Ki, do I?" Bulma said. "Everybody has Ki, its your energy, your life-force, now, pay attention" Vegeta said. He made a small, yellow, energy ball in between his hands. "Now, you try" He said. "Concentrate, hard, you must focus all your energy, and thoughts on that one spot." Vegeta continued, as Bulma held her hands out in front of her, and, to her surprise, an identical, small, yellow ball formed between her hands. "I did it! I really did it! I wouldn't have believed it, but it happened, I did it!" Bulma exclaimed. "Good, now I want you to use that energy to strengthen your body to move in this place" Vegeta said, _she's making better progress than I thought_, Vegeta thought. "I want you to hit me." Vegeta said, "What?" Bulma asked, "I want you to **HIT ME!!!**" Vegeta said. "Alright, I'll try" Bulma said, and with that she swung at Vegeta, which he easily dodged, and she kept trying, but he kept dodging, _This is starting to piss me off!!_, Bulma thought, and then she lept into the air, and smashed her knee into Vegeta's face. Vegeta, immediately, out of reflex, slammed his fist into her stomach. Causing her to go flying into the wall. "**OUCH!!! YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU'D HIT BACK!!!**", she yelped, as she clutched her ribs. "I didn't say I wouldn't either!" Vegeta said, as he watched her burst into tears. "**SHUT UP!!** We're going to the mall to get my hair cut." Vegeta said, at that statement, she perked up, "Oh, goody, goody!" She exclaimed.

They went to the mall, and got Vegeta's hair cut, as he grumbled in the barber's chair, it turned out to be a, sort of spiky flat-top. Bulma preceded to make him walk with her through all the other stores, and to judge her in every outfit, in every one…

As Vegeta trains his wife, there is another, even older warrior training as well…

Piccolo, was training, with himself, in the woods, he was hopping from tree, to tree, in search of his other half. _Where, in the fuck is he!?_, Piccolo thought, when, from out of nowhere, a bright green foot hit him square in the face, sending him through about ten trees, and landed him in about three feet of underbrush, but, it wasn't his foot, because, again, from out of nowhere, his other half smashed the green warrior in the back of the skull, before merging himself once again with Piccolo.

They both then jumped into the air, and Piccolo said, "**WHO ARE YOU?**". "They call me, Reptile." The green warrior said, or, rather, hissed. "Well then, why are- It was then, Piccolo noticed the black M, on his forehead-Oh, he's back, is he?" Piccolo said. Instead of answering, Reptile spat green acid on Piccolo's face, blinding him for a moment, as Reptile kicked him in the gut, send him through more trees and landing him in more underbrush.

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo shot back, from the ground, which, sent Reptile through more trees and more underbrush. Reptile then stood, and put his hands together, and quickly pulled them apart, a peach colored ball was then sent towards Piccolo, hitting him in the gut, causing his body to lunge back towards Reptile, who then grabbed Piccolo by the shirt and slammed him to the ground.

Piccolo quickly bounced back and yelled "**Masenko-Ha!!!**", as he shot a bright yellow-white beam towards Reptile. It hit him square in the gut. Causing Reptile to fall to the ground, and leave, an imprint, in it. Reptile then, sensing he couldn't win, created a portal and jumped in, yelling "**Sucker!!!**", as he disappeared…

Though, the Emperor, himself, or his forces were not allowed to set foot in the Earth-realms, under Babidi's control, Outworld has made its first move…

Author's Note: Finally!!! I'm able to post, almost as soon as football season ended, my computer broke down, well, the internet part anyways, and, I was finally able to get it fixed, after struggling with it by myself, for about a month. Now I will address an issue, I got two different reviews from two different people, one liked the MK game style of combat, the other liked, what I like to call, the DBZ style of combat, and I've decided to compromise, because, I like both, during Mortal Kombat, fights, I will use MK style, all others, will be DBZ.

P.S, I'm reading a story called _New Yorks's Nighmare_, and its really cool, It's by an author named, ICE-789, and I'd advise, everyone who reads this to R&R it as well, See Yah, next time, remember to R&R the next chapter.


End file.
